Etap4: Szwecja
Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race- Etap4: Szwecja Chris siedzi na lawce w Malmoo. Chris: Witamy w kolejnym Etapie Totalnej Porażki w The Amazing Race! Poprzednio 9 drużyn zawitało z Hiszpanii do Estonii! Byl to etap pełen wzlotów i upadków. Tym razem nie wszystkie drużyny leciały jednym samolotem, dlatego kilka było z przodu, a kilka z tylu. Antagonisci oraz Ex para starali sie namawiać inne drużyny, do spowolnienia rywali. Ostatecznie to Antagonistom udało sie spowolnić Ex pare. Blisko wygranej byli Bridgette i Geoff, lecz Parze z TDROTI opłacało sie ryzyko, i postanowili wykonać dopalacz, wygrywając tym samym etap i doprowadzając tym samym do klęski ich poprzednich sojuszników. Katie i Sadie miały szanse na wysoką lokatę, jednak dodatkowe zadanie zepchnęło je do walki o pozostanie w wyścigu. W ten sposób na statek do Szwecji dotarło tylko 9 drużyn, a dzisiaj jeszcze zostanie tutaj jedna drużyna.. Kto okaże sie nie szczęśliwym przegranym? ' Muzyka i podkład: TAR Intro Na wielkiej mapie świata rozbija sie samolot. 11 drużyn rozbiegło sie w różne strony świata. Kamera przenosi sie pod Meksykańskie słońce, gdzie tańczą zmęczone Katie i Sadie. W Estonii, w porcie w Tallinie siłują sie Eva i Jo. W Madagaskarze, na gepardzie przed wściekłym orangutanem uciekają Lindsay i Dakota. Nie daleko nich, w Madagaskarskiej dżungli rzadki okaz owada badają Zoey i Mike. W Indonezji, Sierra ratuje Cody'ego przed wielką falą tsunami, a w Japonii Cameron i Harold ubrani w stroje Gejsz, modlą sie do wielkiego posągu. W Barcelonie przed wściekłym bykiem ucieka Owen, a byki uciekają przed Izzy. W Australii po Sydney Tower wspinają sie Heather i Alejandro, oraz Courtney i Duncan. Kiedy sie spotykają, obie drużyny wdają sie w bójkę i spadają. Kamera przenosi sie na plaże w Buenos Aires, gdzie relaksują sie Justin i Lightning, a Bridgette i Geoff robią aniołki na śniegu we Szwecji. Na samym końcu widać zaciemnione sylwetki trzech drużyn, które w Nowym Jorku dobiegają do walizki z milionem. Ostatecznie rozsypuje sie ona, a z niej wychodzi napis i logo: Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race. Następnego dnia. Szwecja, Port w Sztokholmie, godz. 9.00 Statek Chrisa powoli zbliżał sie do portu, a wszystkie drużyny stały już przygotowane do wyjścia. Chris: Następna wskazówka czeka na was przy bałwanowym polu! Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Jo: A gdzie znajduje sie ta melina?! Chris pokiwał przecząco palcem. Chris: O nie, nie! Sami będziecie musieli w jakiś sposób to odnaleźć.. Wszyscy od razu sie zaniepokoili. Heather: Zwariowałeś?! Przecież nie znamy Szweckiego.. Chris: Ale znacie Angielski, tak dobrze jak ludzie ze Sztokholmu. Statek właśnie dobił do portu. Chris: Pamiętajcie tylko, ze w Sztokholmie nie możecie poruszać sie taksówkami! Kto użyje taksówki, dostanie kare na mecie etapu! Nikt już nie słuchał Chrisa, bo każdy był skupiony. Chris: No cóż, powodzenia! Z dalszymi wskazówkami nie powinniście mieć problemow! Chris przepuścił wszystkich, którzy jak wielkie, wściekłe stado wybiegli ze statku. Poszukiwania Bałwanowego Pola W całym Sztokholmie nieustannie padał śnieg, i wszędzie dawało sie wyczuć świąteczny już klimat. Kazda uliczka była starannie ozdobiona, a nawet pomimo sporego mrozu ulice były pełne ludzi. Zoey & Mike Zwycięzcy poprzedniego etapu - para z TDRI, udali sie od razu do budynku punktu informacyjnego. ''' Zoey podeszła do ogromnej mapy Sztokholmu. Mike: I co, widzisz coś? Zoey: Kompletnie nic nie rozumiem z tej mapy.. Mike: Zapytam sie kogoś.. Mike podszedł do okienka informacyjnego, i zapytał sie o bałwanowe pole. Osoba ta jednak tylko wzruszyła ramionami, starając sie powstrzymać od śmiechu. Mike wrócił do Zoey. Zoey: Dowiedziałeś sie czegoś? Mike: Nie.. Ale chyba mam pomysł. Spiszmy wszystkie zielone tereny, może tutaj chodzi o jakiś park? Zoey: Dobry pomysł! Zoey wyciągnęła kartkę, i długopis, po czym zaczela spisywać wszystkie możliwe adresy. Nagle jednak przez okno dostrzegła.. Lightning & Justin ... Lalusiów, którzy śledzili parę. Justin i Lightning od razu odskoczyli od okna. Lightning: Shi-bam! A tak właściwie to dlaczego Lightning ich śledzi? Justin: Wygrali ostatni etap. Teraz tez pewnie będą wysoko, dlatego będziemy ich śledzić, a przy samym końcu ich wyprzedzimy, i tym samym wygramy etap! ' Lightning udawał, ze zrozumiał. Lightning: To bardzo dobry pomysł, mózgu Lightninga! Justin strzelił facepalm'a, i schował sie z Lightning'iem za budynkiem, w oczekiwaniu na wyjście Zoey i Mike. Lindsay & Dakota Po drugiej stronie ulicy, od sklepu do sklepu wchodziły blondynki, które rozpoczęły poszukiwania od wielkich zakupów. Ubrały sobie nawet na głowę modne tutaj czapki mikołaja. Lindsay: Ojej, co tak tutaj ślisko? Obydwie ślizgały sie na śniegu w obcasach. Dakota: Nie wiem. To pewnie Owen nawrzucał tutaj pełno skórek od bananów! Lindsay: Zaraz.. Patrz, wyprzedaż w diadorze. *_* Dziewczyny z piskiem wbiegły do kolejnego sklepu. Eva & Jo Eva i Jo wkurzone biegły przez miasto, tracąc prawie wszystkich po drodze. Eva: Gdzie jest to głupie pole?! Jo: Nie wiem, ale musi być gdzieś blisko! W końcu dobiegły do skrzyżowania. Eva: Idziemy w lewo! Jo: Idziemy w prawo! Obydwie na siebie warknęły. Jo: W takim razie prosto! Pobiegły dalej. Bridgette & Geoff Imprezowicze udali sie na najwyższy w mieście wieżowiec. Podeszli do okna i rozglądali sie za możliwym miejscem bałwanowego pola. Geoff: Ziom! To miejsce jest czadowe! Bridgette: Nie, Geoff. To miasto jest czadowe! *_* Obydwoje skupili sie na podziwianiu widoków. Geoff: Zaraz Bridg.. Widze tam coś! Bridgette: Gdzie?! Geoff zaczął pokazywać palcem miejsce w oddali. Bridgette: Co to takiego? Geoff: Jak to co? Burger king! ^^ Bridgette (facepalm): Aha.. -.- Geoff: Nie no, żartuje Bridg! Tam widze jakieś pole z bałwanami! Tym razem pokazał dobre miejsce. Nagle po schodach przybiegli Courtney i Duncan. Duncan: I co, znaleźliście coś? Bridgette i Geoff spojrzeli po sobie nie pewnie. Geoff: Eeee.. A co wy tu robicie, ziom? Courtney: To co wy. Szukamy bałwanowego pola! Przecież jesteśmy sojusznikami, możecie nam powiedzieć. Bridgette: No dobra, chodźcie za nami.. Zeszli z wieżowca. ' Heather & Alejandro Przez centrum miasta, z mapą pod nosem szli antagoniści. Heather: Beznadzieja! Nigdy tego nie znajdziemy! Alejandro: Jesteś taka piękna, kiedy sie wkurzasz.. Heahter: Bardzo śmieszne. Lepiej pomóż mi coś wykombinować! Alejandro rzucił śnieżką w Heather. Alejandro: Proszę bardzo! Heather: Zabije cie.. Zabije! Heather wyrzuciła mapę i zaczęła go gonić. Izzy & Owen Alejandro i Heather przebiegli obok siedzącego na ławce i jedzącego frytki Owen'a. Owen: Mmmm! Nie ma to jak frytki z McDonald'u! Ciekawe tylko gdzie jest.. Nagle przed Owen'em zatrzymało sie ferrari. Izzy: Wskakuj grubciu! Izzy jedzie do bałwaaaaaaaanów! Owen: Ale Izzy... Izzy: Izzy wydała rozkaz! Owen z trudem wepchał sie do auta. Owen: A skąd tak właściwie masz to ferrari? Izzy: Brum, brum! Izzy nie lubi pytań! Przycisnęła gaz do dechy i odjechali z piskiem opon. Katie & Sadie Najlepsze przyjaciółki szły prosto przed siebie, zapominając już o zadaniu zagłębione w rozmowie... A właściwie kłótni. Katie: Myślisz, ze mam szanse u Justina? Sadie: Nie! Katie: Dlaczego? :< Sadie: Bo tylko ja mogę mieć u niego szanse! Katie: A właśnie ze nie! Ty możesz sobie wziąć Lightning'a! Sadie: To ja zaklepuje Alejandro! Katie: A ja Duncana! Sadie: To ja Owen'a! Zapadła cisza. Katie: .. Owena?! Sadie: Tak. Jest taki słodki kiedy je! Katie: Ohyda! Przeszły obok parku wypełnionego bałwanami. Przy wejściu stała nawet skrzynka ze wskazówkami, ale one nie zwróciły uwagi, i poszły dalej. Katie: A tak właściwie, to po co tu jesteśmy? Sadie: Nie wiem. Bałwanowe Pole, godz. 10:30 Przy parku wypełnionym tysiącami bałwanów, zajechało ferrari z Izzy i Owenem, którzy wyskoczyli z samochodu w trakcie jazdy. Izzy: WooHoo! Izzy chce jeszcze raz! Owen ledwo sie podniósł. ' Owen: Błagam, nie każ mi robić tego jeszcze raz! Izzy: Spoko, Izzy sama sie zabawi! Gdzieś zniknęła. Owen doczołgał sie do skrzynki ze wskazówkami. 146px Nagle przed kamerą pojawił sie tłumaczący zadanie Chris. Chris: W tej blokadzie, jeden z członków każdej drużyny będzie musiał odnaleźć wskazówkę w jednym z bałwanów. Wskazówek jest 9, a bałwanów ponad 2000! Kto wykaże sie większym sprytem, refleksem, i szybkością w szukaniu? Izzy & Owen (Aktualnie 1-Miejsce) Owen rozejrzał sie za Izzy. Owen: O nie, chyba sam będę musiał to zrobić.. Przerażony Owen ostrożnie wszedł do parku. Moment później w parku pojawili sie Zoey & Mike, oraz za nimi Lightning & Justin. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Zoey: Blokada? Ja to zrobię! Obok nich wyskoczyła z kolejnego motoru Izzy. Mike: Tylko pospiesz sie! Nie zostawiaj mnie z tą wariatką za długo! Izzy: Muahahahah! Izzy zniknęła w śniegu, a Zoey weszła do parku. Lightning & Justin (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Justin: Blokada. Lightning: Shi-bam! Czas na Lightninga! Lightning wchodzi do gry! Justin: Mógłbyś darować sobie te scenki? -.- Lightning: Sha-Lightning idzie niszczyć bałwany! Pobiegł do parku. W międzyczasie przybiegli imprezowicze, oraz ex para i już stali ze wskazówkami. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Geoff: Ja to zrobię! Bridgette: Ale słonko, przecież ty nie odróżniasz kamienia od wskazówki! Geoff: Wydaje ci sie! Geoff ulepił śnieżkę. Geoff: Widzisz?! Oto kamień. Bridgette: No dobra.. To ty tutaj porób sobie kamienie, a ja zajmę sie poszukiwaniami wskazówki! Geoff: No dobra, ziom! Przybili sobie żółwika. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Courtney: Od nich idzie Bridgette wiec ja wykonam to zadanie. Duncan: Luzik.. Tylko sie streszczaj. Nie chcesz chyba przegrać z Owenem! Courtney: Phi! Wyprzedzę ich wszystkich! Courtney i Bridgette weszły do parku. Bałwanowe Pole, godz. 11:00 Owen błądził po parku wśród bałwanów, zatrzymując sie w pewnym momencie, przy jednym w połowie żółtym bałwanie. Owen: Mmmm! Witaj smaczny kumplu! Wyglądasz zupełnie jak jeden ser z mojej spiżarni! Owen polizał żółtego bałwana. Po chwili zjadł go w całości, nie interesując sie, czy w środku była kolejna wskazówka czy też nie. Dziwnie spojrzała na niego przechodząca obok Zoey, którą zgodnie z planem Justina śledził Lightning. Zoey: Owen, czy wszystko gra? Owen: Oczywiście! Chcesz trochę żółtego bałwana? Zoey: Nie, dzięki.. ' Zoey pobiegła kawałek, i schowała sie za rzędem bałwanów, zakładając jednemu swoją zimową czapkę, po czym na czworaka poszła w innym kierunku. Lightning czaił sie z dalszej odległości, obserwując teraz bałwana z czapką Zoey. Lightning: Czemu ona tak długo stoi przy tym bałwanie? Lightning podbiegł, i od razu sie wkurzył. Lightning: To wcale nie jest shi-bam! Po drugiej stronie parku bałwany niszczyły Bridgette i Courtney. Ta druga prawie dostała szału, "zabijając" kolejnego bałwana. Courtney: A masz Gwen! Wbij sobie do głowy, ze Duncan jest mój! Bridgette: Czyli jednak nadal go kochasz! Courtney: No co ty?! Po prostu te bałwany wkurzają mnie tak samo, jak wkurza mnie Gwen! Zniszczyła kopniakiem kolejnego bałwana. Bridgette: Jasne, jasne.. Po co to ukrywasz? Courtney: A może mi zazdrościsz, ze to ja jestem w parze z Duncan'em?! Bridgette: Wyluzuj.. Przecież mam Geoff'a! Courtney: Ale pewnie tez chętnie chciałbyś mieć Duncana! Bridgette westchnęła. Bridgette: Wiesz co.. Lepiej ja już sobie pójdę.. Courtney: No to sobie idź! Nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy! Wkurzona Bridgette poszła dalej, a Courtney usiadła na rozwalonym bałwanie i powoli zaczynała żałować ostatnich slow.. ' ' Zoey raczkując, znalazła po drodze wskazówkę. Uradowana czołgała sie teraz ku wyjściu z parku. Nagle drogę zagrodził jej Lightning. Lightning: Aha! Lightning cie odnalazł! Co knujesz? Zoey: Zmierzam właśnie ku wyjściu z parku. Pytanie tylko.. Co ty knujesz?! Lightning od razu sie zawstydził. Lightning: Lightning tylko... Zoey: Śledzisz mnie? Lightning: Tak!! To znaczy.. Nie!! Zoey uniosła brew. Zoey: Taaak.. Możesz sobie darować. Przy siódmym bałwanie w 14 rzędzie widziałam wskazówkę. Wez ja sobie! Lightning: Serio?! Lightning ci dziękuje! Lightning pobiegł w wyznaczone przez Zoey miejsce. Zoey tylko wzruszyła ramionami, i normalnym już krokiem zmierzała ku wyjściu. Przed Bałwanowym Polem, godz. 11:45 Katie i Sadie uciekały przed pewną, wściekłą staruszką, która goniła je bijąc je torbą po głowie. Katie: Sadie! Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie wyjadała ciastek tej staruszce! Sadie: Katie! Ale to nie moja wina, ze one są takie pyszne! Sadie dostała po raz kolejny torbą. Staruszka: Ja wam dam wyjadać moje czekoladki! Staruszce z buzi wypadła szczęka, przez co sie zatrzymała. Katie i Sadie zatrzymały sie dalej, przy skrzynce ze wskazówkami. Sadie: Jezu, co tą babcie ugryzło? Przecież wyjadłam jej tylko jedno pudełko z czekoladkami. Katie: No właśnie! Przecież zwykle wyjadasz trzy. Powinna sie cieszyć, ze straciła tak mało! Staruszka z daleka pogroziła im laską. Sadie: Dobra, tu jest wskazówka! Katie wzięła kopertę. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 6 - Miejsce) Sadie: No i co mówi koperta?! Katie: Sadie, opanuj downa. Jeszcze nie otworzyłam koperty! Katie dopiero teraz otworzyła kopertę. Sadie: I co?! I co?! Katie: Blokada! Sadie: Ja chce zrobić blokadę, ja! Katie: Ale jeszcze nie wiesz, co trzeba zrobić! Sadie: Ale jak widzę wszystkie te bałwany, to i tak chce to zrobić! Katie: A znaleźć tam wskazówkę? Sadie: Ekstra! Sadie w podskokach pobiegła do parku. Tymczasem staruszka zbliżała sie do Katie. Staruszka: Tu jesteś łobuzie! Katie: Aaaaa! Katie dalej uciekała. Przyglądali sie temu Heather & Alejandro, którzy sięgnęli po wskazówkę. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 7 - Miejsce) Heather: Jak ja nienawidzę tych idiotek! Mam nadzieje, ze wreszcie odpadną! Alejandro: Skup sie, bo przed nami blokada. Szukanie wskazówki w stercie bałwanów, skusisz sie? Heather: Chociaż wszystko wydaje sie lepsze, niż słuchanie tej idiotki.. Katie z torbą na głowie przebiegła obok antagonistów. Heather: To zostawie to zadanie tobie! Alejandro: Jak dla mnie rewelacja. Przyniosę ci marchewki z bałwanów na kopercianej tacy. Heather: Phi! Idz już lepiej, bo trzeba wygrać ten etap! Heather popchnęła Alejandro do parku. Tymczasem park z kolejną wskazówką opuściła Zoey. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Zoey: Jestem pierwsza? Mike: Na to wygląda! Świetnie sie spisałaś! Przytul. Zoey: Awww! Otworzyła kopertę. 164px Zoey: Masz jeszcze mapę? Mike: Mam, zobaczę gdzie jest stacja autobusowa! Przejrzeli jeszcze raz Sztokholmską mapę i pobiegli w kierunku dworca. Bałwanowe Pole, godz. 12:00 Lekko przygnębiona Bridgette szukała wskazówki. W pewnym momencie spotkała Alejandro, który stał na przeciwko niej oparty o bałwana. Alejandro: Witaj przyjaciółko! Bridgette chciała iść dalej, ale Alejandro zagrodził jej drogę. Bridgette: Znam cie, i wiem co kombinujesz! Przepuść mnie! Alejandro: Hola, hola, hola.. Nie możemy tak po prostu zapomnieć o ostatnim sezonie? Bridgette: Zapomnieć jak mnie wykorzystałeś, i zostawiłeś ze słupem?! Alejandro: Oj tam.. Zależało mi tylko na zwycięstwie drużyny. Mam dla ciebie wskazówkę na zgodę, co ty na to? Wyciągnął w jej kierunku kopertę. Bridgette sie zawahała. Bridgette: Żebyś potem chciał nas wykorzystać w sojuszu? Alejandro: Nie koniecznie. Wystarczy, ze przy okazjach nie będziecie używać na nas spowolnienia, lub nawrotu. Alejandro wyciągnął do niej dłoń jeszcze raz. Bridgette: No.. Dobrze! Bridgette uścisnęła mu dłoń, i wzięła wskazówkę. Bridgette: A co z twoją? Alejandro: O moją sie nie martw. Ja moją już mam. ' Puścił do niej oczko i ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia. Po drugiej stronie parku, Lightning próbował pomóc Owenowi, który zaklinował sie pomiędzy drzewami. Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning pomoże spaślakowi! Owen: Tylko uwaga bo... Kiedy Lightning popchnął Owena, ten puścił gaza. Owen: ... Hehehe, ale ulga! Lightning zaczął sie krztusić gazami Owena. Lightning: Shi..... Bam! Lightning sie wycofał, a Owen jeszcze kilka razy pierdnął ze szczęścia. Gazy doszły aż do spacerującej kawałek dalej i ciągnącej na sznurku bałwana Sadie. Sadie: Czy ty tez to czujesz panie bałwanie? Pan Bałwan: ... Sadie: Nie, to fasola! Pan Bałwan: ... Sadie: Och, już nie mogę sie doczekać kiedy poznacie sie z Katie! Pan Bałwan: ... Sadie: Lepiej nie, masz racje! Jeszcze Katie cie zje! Pan Bałwan: ... Sadie: Ja tez cie kocham! I tak Sadie z panem bałwanem poszukiwali wskazówki. Przed Bałwanowym Polem, godz. 12:35 Przed parkiem pojawiły sie w końcu błądzące od dwóch godzin po Sztokholmie siłaczki, oraz blondynki, które uznały park za kolejny sklep. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 8 - Miejsce) Eva: Wszyscy już są w tym durnym parku!! Jak to możliwe, ze jesteśmy przed ostatnie?! Jo: To twoja wina!! Mówiłam, żebyśmy poszły w lewo! Eva ze złości o mało co nie zniszczyła koperty. Eva: Blokada! Ty to zrobisz! Jo: Ja?! Dlaczego?! Eva: Bo nie chce mi sie szukać durnej wskazówki stercie bałwanów! Jo: Zobaczysz, ze dzięki mnie nadrobimy teraz kilka pozycji! Eva: Grrr! Jo pobiegła do parku. Po ostatnią wskazówkę sięgnęły blondynki. Lindsay & Dakota (Aktualnie Ostatnie Miejsce) Dakota: Bleeee! Widzisz te nie modne manekiny? Wskazała na bałwany. Lindsay: Kogoś mi przypominają.. Juz wiem! Tylko jak ona sie nazywała.. Dakota: Beth?! Lindsay: Tak! Te manekiny wyglądają zupełnie jak Beth! Lindsay otworzyła kopertę. Lindsay: Blokada.. Dakota: Tylko nie mów, ze trzeba będzie ubrać Beth! Lindsay: Niestety, ale nie! Trzeba odnaleźć wśród tych Beth wskazówkę. Dakota: Jupila! Ja sie tym zajmę! Pobiegła. Z parku z kolejnymi wskazówkami wyszli Alejandro i Bridgette. Alejandro & Heather (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Alejandro z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem podszedł do Heather. Heather: I co? Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem? Alejandro: Si! Mamy imprezowiczów w garści! Heather: Dobra robota. Niech Courtney wie, ze zadarla nie z tymi, z kim trzeba! Alejandro przeczytal wskazowke. Alejandro: Jedziemy do Malmoo... Heather: Brrr.. Gdziekolwiek to jest, mam nadzieje ze będzie tam cieplej! Alejandro: Marzenia.. Pobiegli na poszukiwania stacji autokarowej. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Bridgette lekko zmieszana podeszła do Geoff'a. Geoff: Zrobiłem kilka kamien... Zaraz ziom, wszystko gra? Bridgette: Zmieniamy plany.. Geoff: What? Bridgette: Courtney powiedziała, ze już nas nie potrzebuje. Potem Alejandro pomógł mi ze wskazówka. Na same słowo "Alejandro", Geoff odwrócił sie z fochem od Bridgette. Bridgette: Misiaczku.. No przecież nic pomiędzy nami nie doszło! On dal mi tylko kopertę, żebyśmy nie knuli przeciwko nim! Geoff: A po tym etapie zagramy w bingo? Bridgette: Eeee.. No dobrze? Uradowany Geoff z powrotem odwrócił sie do Bridgette, i biorąc ją na barana udali sie na stacje. Bałwanowe Pole, godz. 13:00 Mijały kolejny minuty, a pozostałe w parku osoby angażowały sie bardziej, lub mniej. Courtney była teraz tak wściekła, ze przeszła obok bałwana z którego wystawała wskazówka bez słowa. ' Dakota, która przechodziła od bałwana do bałwana, i poprawiała im guziczki, nosy, dorysowywała szminką usta oraz doczepiała miotły podbiegła właśnie do bałwana ominiętego przez Courtney, ze wskazówką. Dakota: Hmmm... Tobie dorysuje wąsy! Kiedy blondynka schyliła sie po patyk dostrzegła w bałwanie wskazówkę. Dakota: Ojejku, a co to takiego? Otrzepała wskazówkę ze śniegu. Dakota: Kolejny bon na zakupy?! Uczynimy z Lindsay to miejsce nową stolicą mody, łiii! Dakota ostrożnie w obcasach z kopertą w rączkach ruszyła ku wyjściu. Calkiem nie daleko, swoją odnalazł również Lightning. ' Lightning: Lightning jest genialny! Lightning pokona was wszystkich! Uradowany również pobiegł ku wyjściu, przewracając sie kilka razy. Do wyjścia zmierzał również Owen, który był cały zielony na twarzy, ale wskazówki jeszcze nie miał, dopóki... Owen: Na świętego orzecha! Moj żołądek zaraz.. Puścił pawia, zwracając w całości żółtego bałwana.. Wyszła również wskazówka. Owen: Wskazówka! Czyli jednak bóg istnieje! Owen wycałował ziemie, i czołgał sie powoli w stronę wyjścia. Sztokholm, Dworzec Autobusowy, godz. 14:00 W pierwszym, odjeżdżającym do Malmoo, autobusie z uczestnikami siedzieli już Zoey i Mike. Na ostatnią sekundę przybiegli pochłonięci rozmowa antagoniści z imprezowiczami. Zoey i Mike byli zdziwieni i zdezorientowani. Zoey (Do Mike, szeptem): Od kiedy oni są takimi przyjaciółmi? Mike: Jak widać od dzisiaj.. Dziwne to! Obydwie pary, które pojawiły sie teraz w autobusie zajęły miejsca obok siebie. Heather: A wyobrażacie sobie minę Courtney na ostatnim etapie, kiedy ją spowolniliśmy?! Geoff: To akurat nie bylo fajne, ziom! Heather: Jak to nie?! Sama wywołała nam wojnę! Geoff: No chyba, ze tak, kolo.. Bridgette: Nam w pewnym sensie tez.. Heather: Bo to jest jakaś swiruska, trzeba trzymać sie od niej z daleka! ' Autobus odjechał w kierunku Malmoo. Przed Bałwanowym Polem, godz. 14:10 Lightning wybiegł z parku ze wskazówką, budząc tym samym relaksującego sie na leżaku Justina. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning zdobył kopertę, i jest mistrzem! Justin: Nie koniecznie. Miałeś wyjść za Zoey! A ona wyszła stąd już dawno! Lightning wcale go nie słuchał, tylko cieszył sie swoim sukcesem. Lightning: Shi-bam! Drużyna Lightning'a mnie po pierwsze zwycięstwo! Justin: Zaczekaj.. Otwórz chociaż kopertę! Lightning przeczytał z problemami kopertę. Lightning: Lightning mnie do Malmooooooo! Shi-bam! Justin: Zamknij sie wreszcie, i idziemy! Tylko szybko, bo moja twarz nie wytrzyma juz dlugo na tym mrozie! Justin i Lightning poszli, gładząc swoje twarze. Z parku wybiegła Dakota. Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Dakota: Zobacz co mam! Kolejny bon! <3 Lindsay: Ojej, jaka byłaś szybka! Dakota prędko otworzyła kopertę. Dakota: Zakupy w Malmoo? Lindsay: Łiii! Pobiegły za lalusiami na dworzec. Tymczasem Owenowi udało sie doczołgać do wyjścia. Akurat w tym momencie wskoczyła na niego Izzy. Izzy: Muhahahah! Wio koniku! Owen rzucił jej obrzyganą kopertę. Izzy: A co to?! Izzy jedzie do Malmoo? Owen pokiwał głową. Izzy: Wio koniku na stacje, wio! Założyła mu uzdę na usta. Zrezygnowany Owen tempem ślimaka przesuwał sie w stronę dworca. ' Bałwanowe Pole, godz. 14:30 Na placu boju, przy szukanie wskazówki w bałwanowej stercie pozostały już tylko trzy osoby. Courtney, Jo oraz Sadie. Courtney zniszczyła już pół parku, a drugie pół niszczyła Jo. Sadie tylko chodziła dookoła rozmawiając z panem bałwanem. Sadie: Panie bałwanie, widzisz jaka w tych ludziach agresja?! Pan bałwan: ... Sadie: Widze, ze ty tez jesteś dzisiaj wściekły! Pan bałwan: ... Sadie: Nie martw sie, nie dam ciebie skrzywdzić! Pan bałwan: ... Sadie: Zapraszasz mnie na herbatkę? To milo z twojej strony! <3 Sadie zaczęła sie tulić z bałwanem. Tymczasem po drugiej stronie głośno krzyknęła Courtney. Courtney: Mam!! Nareszcie znalazłam wskazówkę!! Pobiegła do Duncana. Jo: Fuksiara.. I tak mnie nie pokona! Jo zniszczyła ostatniego bałwana. Jak sie okazało, był pusty. Podeszła wiec do tulącej sie z bałwanem Sadie, i klepnęła ją w plecy. Sadie: Co? Tez chcesz poprzytulać pana bałwanka? Jo: Nie, k*rwa! Odsuń sie! Odepchnęła Sadie i zniszczyła bałwana. Byla w nim wskazówka, którą zabrała. Sadie: Co ty zrobiłaś! Zabiłaś mojego pierwszego, i pewnie ostatniego chłopaka! Jo: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Jo wybiegła z parku. Sadie: O nie.. Nie poddam sie, i znajdę tą wskazówkę dla pana bałwanka! Sadie rozejrzała sie dookoła. Został jeszcze jeden nie naruszony bałwan. Sadie: Przykro mi bracie.. Ale nie mogę zawieść mojego chłopaka! Byłego chłopaka! Sadie zamknęła oczy i zniszczyła bałwana. Wypadła wskazówka, którą wzięła i szybko uciekła. Sztokholm, Dworzec Autobusowy, godz 15:15 Sadie i Katie w ostatniej minucie wbiegły do drugiego autobusu jadącego do Malmoo, w którym znajdowały sie już wszystkie pozostałe drużyny. Sadie: Ojejku Katie, udało nam się! Katie: I zgubiłyśmy staruszkę! KiS: Łiiii! Autobus ruszył, a przyjaciółki zostały pociągnięte przez lalusiów na miejsca obok nich. Justin: Cześć dziewczyny! KiS: Heeeej Justin! Sadie: Ja pierwsza powiedziałam cześć! Katie: Ale moje cześć było fajniejsze! Sadie: A właśnie ze.. Justin: Ekhem! Spokojnie, obie możecie podziwiać moje ciałko. Justin zdjął koszulkę, a Katie i Sadie się uspokoiły. Lightning (po cichu do Justina): Co kombinujesz, mózgu Lightninga? Justin: Potrzebujemy je do sojuszu.. Justin założył koszulkę. Justin: Słuchajcie dziewczyny.. Chciałybyście założyć z nami sojusz? KiS: Jasne! Justin: Świetnie! Wiec.. Szepnął im coś na ucho. Z tylu za nimi siedzieli Courtney i Duncan. Duncan słuchał muzyki, a Courtney przygotowywała taktykę. Courtney: Przy następnej blokadzie fizycznej wystąpisz ty, a ja przy.. Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! Duncan nawet nie zdjął słuchawek. Duncan: Tak, tak.. Rob jak uważasz! Courtney rzuciła mu 5 notesów wypełnionych szczegółową strategią na dalszą część etapu. Courtney: Świetnie! W takim razie naucz się tego zanim dojedziemy do Malmoo! Duncan: Ehe.. Duncan zasnął, a Courtney puściła focha. Za nimi Owen i Izzy obżerali się hamburgerami, a jeszcze bardziej z tyłu Eva i Jo przeklinały na siebie i sie kłóciły. Blondynki nakładały trzecia warstwę lakieru na paznokcie, i słuchały swoich dowcipów. Malmoo, Centrum Miasta, godz. 16:00 Pierwszy autobus z uczestnikami przyjechał właśnie do Malmoo. Imprezowicze, antagoniści oraz para z TDRI prędko podbiegli do skrzynki ze wskazówkami. Jako pierwsi przybiegli do niej Heather i Alejandro, i otwierając ja przeczytali... Objazd. Bądź jak renifer, lub złap renifera. Przed kamerą pojawia sie Chris. Chris: Objazd jest zadaniem, w którym drużyny mają do wyboru jedno z dwóch proponowanych zadań. Jeśli jakaś drużyna wybierze "Bądź jak renifer", będzie musiała udać się na miejscową farmę reniferów. Otrzymają tam sanie, i ich zadaniem będzie ciągniecie san do wyznaczonego punktu na mapie, czyli do domu Basshunter'a, który przekaże im kolejną wskazówkę. Natomiast jeśli drużyna zdecyduje sie na wybór "złap renifera", również będzie musiała sie udać na farmę reniferów, gdzie samodzielnie będą musieli złapać po 2 renifery, które potem stworzą zaprzęg do ich sań, którymi również będą musieli udać się do Basshunter'a po wskazówkę. Heahter & Alejandro (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Byli niezdecydowani. Heather: To co? Idziemy łapać renifery, nie? Alejandro: Myślałem o tym samym, ale.. Heather: Ale co?! Chyba nie masz zamiaru ciągnąc jakiś nie wiadomo jak wielkich san przez cale miasto! ' Alejandro: No to idziemy łapać renifery.. Pobiegli na poszukiwanie farmy. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Zaraz po antagonistach skrzynkę odnaleźli imprezowicze. Bridgette: Objazd... Geoff: Dalej kolo, idziemy ciągnąć sanie! Bridgette: Jesteś pewny? Może lepiej łapać renifery? Geoff: No co ty ziom, ciągnięcie sań na pewno będzie super mega hiper fajne! Bridgette: No dobrze, ufam ci! Pobiegli. Do wskazówki przybiegła trzecia, ostatnia para z pierwszego autobusu. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Zoey: Objazd.. Mike: Łapanie reniferów wygląda lepiej. Zoey: Masz racje, idziemy! Pobiegli za imprezowiczami. Malmoo, Zagroda Reniferów, godz. 16:30 Pierwsze trzy drużyny wbiegły do zagrody, otrzymując od razu mapy prowadzące do Basshunter'a. Jak się okazało, trasa nie była krotka. Antagoniści oraz para z TDRI weszli do ogromnej zagrody z reniferami. Dostali liny. Alejandro: Okej.. To nie będzie takie proste! Heahter: No i teraz łap te renifery, w końcu jesteś Hiszpanem! Alejandro: Renifery to nie samo co byki, jednak sprostam wyzwaniu. Alejandro zaczął się skradać do gromadki reniferów. Heather ubezpieczała tyły. Alejandro: Teraz przegonie je do ciebie, a ty postaraj się jakiegoś złapać! Heather: No chyba zwariowałeś! Alejandro pogonił renifery do Heather. Ta zamiast skupić się na złapaniu, uciekała. Heather: To był głupi pomysł. Zabierz je ode mnie! Heahter wyskoczyła za ogrodzenie. Alejandro: Ehh.. Chyba będziemy musieli zmienić taktykę. Tymczasem nieco lepiej radzili sobie Zoey i Mike, którzy wykorzystali plot jako malutkie ogrodzenie, gdzie mieli zwabiać renifery. Zoey: Cip, cip reniferki! Zapraszamy na marchewkę! Zoey machała marchewka przed wejściem do ich ogrodzenia, ale wszystkie renifery miały ją w ..... :D Mike: Tak ich nie zwabimy. Musimy je tutaj jakoś zagonić! Zoey: Spróbuje zajść je od tylu.. Zoey i Mike zaczeli gonić renifery w strony ich ogrodzenia. Udało im się złapać jednego renifera, reszta uciekła. Mike: Jeszcze tylko 3 renifery.. Tymczasem Bridgette i Geoff już byli przygotowani do ciągnięcia sań. Przyglądali się właśnie mapie, kiedy na sanie wskoczył z workiem prezentów przebrany mikołaj. ' Geoff: Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby poznać Basshuntera, kolo! Bridgette: Ja tez! Licze, ze da mi autograf! Geoff: Ja tez chce autograf! O, na plecach! Wtedy już nigdy ich nie umyje! Bridgette się skrzywiła. Bridgette: Nie no misiaczku.. Umyć byś się mógł, i tak dawno tego nie robiłeś.. Geoff: Smród jest extra! Dostali batem od mikołaja. Geoff: Ruszajmy! Ruszyli biegiem. Malmoo, Centrum Miasta, godz. 17:00 Do Malmoo przyjechał drugi autobus. Drużyny biegiem udały się do skrzynki ze wskazówkami. Jako pierwsi przybiegli lalusie. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Justin: Objazd! Lightning: WoooHooo! Lightning chce ciągnąć sanie! Justin: Hmmm.. Zgoda. Ale pod warunkiem, ze tylko ty będziesz je ciągnął. Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning jest wystarczająco silny! Pobiegli do zagrody. Zaraz za nimi przy skrzynce pojawiły się Eva i Jo. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Eva: Czytaj ku*wa szybciej tą wskazówkę! Jo szybko otworzyła i przeczytała kopertę. Eva: Ciągnięcie san. Wyprzedzimy na tym zadaniu wszystkich! Wybiegając wpadły na Courtney i Duncana. Courtney: Uważajcie jak chodzicie, łajzy! Jo: Zamknij się, jeśli nie chcesz nabić guza! Duncan odciągnął Courtney od siłaczek, który pobiegły. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 6 - Miejsce) Duncan: Odwaliło ci? I tak mamy już za dużo wrogów. Courtney: Phi! To nie moja wina, ze nie umia chodzić. ' ' Duncan: Dobra.. Objazd. Co robimy? Courtney: Idziemy łapać renifery. Nie mam zamiaru ciągnąć jakiś głupich sań. Duncan: No to biegnijmy! Pobiegli. W międzyczasie nad wskazówką "zastanawiały się" blondynki. Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 7 - Miejsce) Lindsay: Ojejku, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chce pobawić sie w renifera! <3 Dakota: Ojejku, już wiem jak ty, i ja tez chce się pobawić w renifera! <3 Lindsay: Łiiii! Przytul. Dakota: Tylko, czy.. wiesz kto to jest ten Basshunter? Lindsay: Nie, a ty? Dakota: Nie. Lindsay: Może to jakiś wściekły krasnal? Dakota: Wyglądający jak Beth? Lindsay: Przekonajmy się! Pobiegły na farmę. Natomiast po dwie, ostatnie wskazówki sięgnęły Katie i Sadie, oraz Owen i Izzy. Owen & Izzy (Aktualnie 8 - Miejsce) Izzy: Izzy nie może się zdecydować! Oba zadania są superowe! Owen: Chodźmy pobawić się w renifery! Izzy znowu wskoczyła na Owena. Izzy: Ty jesteś moim reniferem, grubciu! Owen: A masz może jakieś frytki? Owen dostał po uszach. Izzy: Wio reniferze na farmę! Owen dostał klapsa i ruszył biegiem. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie Ostatnie Miejsce) Katie: Łiiiii! Objazd. <3 Sadie: Super! Sądze, ze to ja powinnam wybrać co zrobimy. Katie: Nie, teraz moja kolej! Ty robiłaś blokadę! Sadie: No i poszła mi znakomicie! Zaczela wypinać pierś do orderu. Katie: Ekhem, wyszłaś z parku jako ostatnia? Sadie: No ale bynajmniej znalazłam tam chłopaka. Katie: ? Sadie: Ups, miałam ci nie mówić! Katie: Opowiesz mi o szczegółach w drodze! Sadie: A co idziemy robić? Katie: Łapać renifery! Poszły, rozmawiając o panie bałwanie. Malmoo, Zagroda Reniferów, godz. 17:30 Minęła godzina, a Zoey i Mike dopiero wyruszyli na saniach z reniferami na poszukiwanie domu Basshuntera. Jeszcze bardziej w tyle znajdowali się antagoniści, który przywiązywali renifery do sań. Heather: Oho, nadciągają kolejni frajerzy.. Alejandro: Niech sobie nadciągają. My i tak mamy renifery. Alejandro pomógł wejść Heather na sanie i odjechali. Zaraz za nimi ruszył Lightning, który robił za renifera, a Justin razem z mikołajem wygodnie rozsiadł się w saniach. Lightning: Lightning udowodni wszystkim, ze jest lepszy od reniferów! Justin: Taak, jasne. Tylko uważaj na zakrętach. Nie chce spaść, bo to będzie bolało. :< Lightning: Spokojna głowa, Lightning jest mistrzem, w.. Udawaniu renifera! Heather: Tak, pomarzyć zawsze sobie można! Kolejne w sanki wsiadły siłaczki, które od razu na ślepo chciały ruszać. Eva (do mikołaja): A tylko ku*wa spróbuj dotknąć mnie tym batem! Wystraszony mikołaj schował się głębiej w sanki. Eva i Jo ruszyły. W sanki na miejsce reniferów wskoczyli również Izzy i Owen. Izzy: Bruuuuum, bruuuum! Wyścig reniferów! Owen: Izzy? Izzy: Co jest paróweczko? Owen: Zglodnialem! Izzy: Oh, to nic nowego! Obiecuje, ze jak tylko dotrzemy, to skoczymy na kebaba! Owen: Powiedziałaś.. Kebaba? Owenowi zaświeciły się oczy. Izzy: Tak! ' Owen dostał speed'a, i od razu zostawili w tyle i Lightning'a, i antagonistów, oraz siłaczki doganiając jeszcze będących z przodu Zoey i Mike. Blondynki natomiast, dobiegając na farmę, wskoczyły w rushowe sanie, i skupione na rozmowie i poganiane przez ich mikołaja, ruszyły przed siebie. Natomiast drużyny, które wybrały łapanie reniferów, czyli Katie & Sadie, oraz Courtney & Duncan. Katie wlasnie ujezdzala jednego renifera. Katie: Popatrz Sadie, złapałam renifera! Sadie: No to chodź tu z nim do mnie! Katie: Nie! On jest taki milusi! Sadie: No ale ja tez chce pohasać na reniferze! :< Katie: No to złap sobie twojego! :> Sadie: Okej! Sadie zaczęła gonić za reniferami. Przebiegając obok Courtney ochlapała ją błotem. Courtney: Grrrr! Idiotki! Duncan: Bynajmniej złapały już coś. Może mi pomożesz? Courtney: Nie mam zamiaru wchodzić w błoto! Duncan: No to może zmienimy objazdowe zadanie? Courtney: Nie mam zamiaru ciągnąć sanek! Duncan: ._. Malmoo, Willa Basshuntera, godz. 18:00 Przed willą Basshuntera pojawiły się pierwsze sanki, z Bridgette & Geoff'em. Bridgette: To chyba tutaj? Geoff: Na to wygląda, ziom! Mikołaj: Czekajcie, zanim wyjdziecie mam dla was prezent! Mikołaj wręczył im paczkę. Bridgette od razu ją odtworzyła. Bridgette: Jej.. Didlo? Mikolaj: Hohoho! Wpadajcie często do BethMarketu! Sanie odjechały. Bridgette i Geoff podeszli do apartamentu, przed którym stała tablica z.. Geoff: Nawrót! Plik:50px-U-Turn_clue.png Przed kamera pojawia się Chris. Chris: Nawrót jest punktem, w którym po wykonaniu jednego zadania z objazdu, jedna drużyna może "nawrócić" inną, czyli zmusić druga drużynę do wykonania również drugiego zadania, zaraz po skończeniu pierwszego. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Bridgette: To... Co robimy? Geoff: Nie używamy tego, kolo. Po co się narażać? Bridgette wzięła kolejną wskazówkę od Basshuntera. [Udajcie się teraz na Malmoo Arene, czyli metę czwartego etapu w Szwecji.] Geoff: WoooHooo! Meta! Możemy wygrać! Nagle przed willą zajechały sanie z Owenem i Izzy. Owen: Kebab. *_* Bridgette: Owen i Izzy już tu są, szybko! Biegniemy! Imprezowicze pobiegli na poszukiwania Malmoo Areny. Izzy i Owen podeszli natomiast do tablicy z nawrotem. Owen: Izzy, nie używamy nawrotu, prawda? Izzy: Izzy już go użyła! Muahahaha! Owen spojrzał na tablice. Owen: Izzy.. Ale ty użyłaś nawrotu na nas! Izzy: Wiem, grubciu! Izzy ma ochotę złapać renifery! Owen: Ale.. Izzy: Cicho klopsiku. Masz tu kanapkę! Wsiedli w sanie, i zaczęli wracać w kierunku farmy. Tymczasem sanie antagonistów, oraz śledzący ich Lightning z Justinem nieco się zgubili. Heather: Durne miasto! Gdzie jest ta willa? Alejandro: Według mapy znajduje się jakieś.. Sam nie wiem, zgubiliśmy się! Lightning: Wielkie dzięki! Przez was Lightning się zgubił! Heather: Trzeba było za nami nie łazić, ofermo! Justin skupił się na mapie. W końcu udało mu się odnaleźć punkt, w którym się znajdowali, i od razu silnym pociągnięciem za line zatrzymał Lightninga. Lightning: Ej! Co robisz Lightningowi? Justin: Ciszej.. Willa znajduje się piec przecznic w prawo! Lightning: Cały czas w prawo, tak! Lalusie w pierwszym skrzyżowaniu skręcili w prawo. Heather się zaniepokoiła. Heather: Czekaj, oni chyba coś znaleźli! Za nimi! Alejandro zawrócił renifery, i ruszyli za lalusiami. Natomiast drużyna, która zagubiła się jeszcze bardziej, były ciągnące sanie Eva i Jo, które wylądowały na jakiejś wiosce. Eva: Zajebiście! To wszystko przez ciebie! Jo: Dobra, zamknij się już! Od kiedy się kłócimy, idzie nam katastrofalnie! Eva: Bo nie chce współpracować z taką krzywą mordą! Jo: Myślisz, ze ja chce?! Nie. Ale chce wygrać milion, jasne?! Eva: No dobra, masz racje. Ale jak sie ku*wa wydostaniem z tej je*anej wioski?! Jo: Zapytajmy kogoś o drogę. Jo zaczepiła pierwszego lepszego przechodnia, który dokładnie z mapą wytłumaczył im, jak dostać się do willi Basshuntera. Malmoo, Willa Basshuntera, godz. 18:30 Kolejnymi saniami, które niespodziewanie pojawiły się przy willi Basshuntera, były te z blondynkami. Dakota: Ojejku Lindsay, zobacz! Jesteśmy na miejscu! Lindsay: Łiii! Zaraz poznamy Betho-krasnalo-owado-podobne-coś! Dakota: Moze chociaz zaprosi nas na zakupy? Najpierw podeszly do tablicy z nawrotem. Lindsay: Ojejku, Izzy i Owen nawrócili samych siebie, jakie to słodkie! Dakota: Pewnie Owen stara się schudnąć, dlatego wykonuje dodatkowe zadanie. Lindsay: Ja tez myślę, ze to był pomysł Owena! Dakota odebrała wskazówkę od Basshuntera. Dakota: Dziękuję Betho-krasnalo-owado-podobne-coś! :* Lindsay & Dakota (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Lindsay: I co teraz musimy zrobić? Dakota: Udać się na metę! DiL: Łiiiiiii! Lindsay potknęła się o didlo, które wyrzuciła Bridgette. Lindsay: Czy to jest to supernowe.. Dakota: Bethowe didlo? DiL: Łiiiiiii! Udały się na poszukiwania Malmoo Areny. Tymczasem przyjechały sanie antagonistów, którzy na ostatnim zakręcie wyprzedzili lalusiów. Lightning: Ej, Lightninga się nie wyprzedza! Heahter: Sorka frajerzy! Ale jesteście dla nas za wolni! Heather i Alejandro wyskoczyli z sanek, podbiegając do tablicy z nawrotem. Alejandro: Co za niespodzianka. Izzy i Owen sami siebie nawrócili! Heather: Pffff.. Wygląda na to, ze są jeszcze głupsi od blondynek i przyjaciółek! Lightning: Odsuńcie się, Lightning chce zobaczyć kto został nawrócony! Basshunter dal Alejandro oraz Justinowi po wskazówce. Alejandro & Heather (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Alejandro: Heather, szybko! Na Malmoo Arene! Heather: Narka frajerzy! Miłego niższego miejsca od nas! Pobiegli. Wściekły Lightning chciał biec za nimi, ale Justin skierował go zupełnie inną drogą. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Justin: Musi istnieć jakiś skrót! Lightning: Lightning nie ma pojęcia.. Justin: Ale ja mam, dlatego chodź! Pobiegli. Przed willą Basshuntera zaparkowały sanie Mike i Zoey. Zoey: Paaa reniferki! Przytuliła oba renifery, i podeszła z Mike'm do tablicy. Mike: Eeee.. Owen i Izzy się nawrócili, ufff. Zoey: Nie dziwie im się, tez chętnie wróciłabym do reniferów. :) Mike: Jeszcze wskazówka od Basshuntera! Odebrali wskazówkę. Mike & Zoey (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Mike: Przed nami meta, szybko! Pobiegli Malmoo Arena, godz. 19:00 Pierwsza drużyna już pokonywała schody, prowadzące na główną scenę, gdzie na środku stał Chris, w towarzystwie zwyciężczyni poprzedniej edycji Eurowizjii, Loreen. Loreen: Witajcie na przecudnej Malmoo Arenie, w Szwecji! Pierwsza para wbiegła na mate, czyli metę. Zadyszani Bridgette & Geoff podziękowali Loreen za przywitanie, i czekali na słowa Chrisa. Chris: Gratulacje Bridgette, gratulacje Geoff! Jesteście drużyną numer... 1! Bridgette wskoczyła Geoff'owi na barana. Geoff: Nareszcie nam się udało, ziom! Chris: Zawsze czegoś wam brakowało.. Zaczeliscie od 4 miejsca, potem było 3, ostatnio 2.. Teraz pierwsze! Bridgette: Ekstra! Chris: Dodatkowo mam dla was niespodziankę. Ponieważ wygraliście ten etap, waszą są bilety na Eurowizje w 2013 roku! Loreen wręczyła im bilety. Bridgette: Dzięki! ' ' Bridgette i Geoff zeszli ze sceny, i poszli za kulisy, czekając na kolejne drużyny. Malmoo, Zagroda Reniferów, godz. 19:10 Courtney & Duncan odjechali w poszukiwaniu willi już wcześniej. Kiedy Izzy & Owen przybyli, Katie & Sadie miały już renifery złapane, tylko teraz miały problem ze związaniem je do sanek. Sadie: Katie, może jeśli odpadniemy, to weźmiemy sobie jednego takiego renifera do domu? *_* Katie: To nie jest taki głupi pomysł, Sadie! Sadie: No wiem Katie, ja zawsze mam super pomysły. Katie: No wiem Sadie, ze ty zawsze masz super pomysły! Nadal próbowały związać ostatnie dwa renifery do sanek. Tymczasem w zagrodzie Izzy goniła renifery. Izzy: Czemu uciekacie? Ja chce tylko poznać waszą rodzinkę.. Od środka! Renifery jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyły. Owen: Nie strasz ich, Izz! Musimy szybko je złapać, Katie & Sadie jeszcze tu są! Izzy: Wiem. Kapitan Izzy zrobi to szybko! Koniec końców Izzy udało się złapać cztery renifery, i wystartowali szybciej od Katie & Sadie. Katie: Gotowe? Sadie: No nie wiem, ja chciałam się zapytać. Katie: No to ty zapytaj się mnie. Sadie: Gotowe? Katie: Nie wiem.. Jakos udało im die ruszyć. Malmoo, Willa Basshuntera, godz. 19:20 Przed willą pojawiły się sanki Courtney oraz Duncana. Prędko wybiegli z nich, uważnie przyglądając się mapie. Courtney: To musi być tutaj! Widzisz, to wszystko dzięki mojej taktyce! Duncan przewrócił oczami. Duncan: Jasne. Ważne, ze tym razem nikt nas nie spowolnił, ani tym bardziej nawrócił. Courtney: Pewnie Heather zrozumiała swój błąd, ostatnio nas spowalniając. Duncan: Ona i zrozumienie błędu? Proszę cie, nie rozbawiaj mnie! Duncan bez skrupułów wziął wskazówkę. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 6 - Miejsce) Courtney: No to przed nami meta, ruszaj się! Duncan: To ty się ruszaj! Pobiegli, kłócąc się po drodze. Tymczasem przyjechały siłaczki. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 7 - Miejsce) Eva: Meta! Nareszcie, ta poj*bana meta! Jo: Ruszaj tyłek, to wyprzedzimy jeszcze ex-parke! Eva: To ty sie ruszaj! Również w kłótni ruszyły za ex-parą. Malmoo Arena, godz. 19:30 Na arenę, w której w przyszłym roku będzie organizowana Eurowizja, przybiegła kolejna drużyna. Loreen: Witamy w Malmoo, w Szwecji! Blondynki: Heeeej! ^^ Chris: Gratulacje Lindsay & Dakota! To wasze pierwsze podium w niesamowitym wyścigu, w tym etapie zameldowałyście się jako 2 na mecie! Blondynki: Łiiiii! Chris: Jak czułyście sie na śniegu? Blondynki: Łiiii! Chris: Rozumiem, ze nie wyciągnę z was niczego więcej? Blondynki: Łiiii! Chris: Ehhh.. Możecie iść. :( Blondynki poszły. Chwile później, przybiegły kolejne, dwie ścigające się do mety drużyny. Antagoniści, oraz lalusie. Ostatecznie o ułamek sekundy szybciej przybiegli lalusie. Loreen: Witamy w Malmoo, w Szwecji! <3 Justin: Heeej. Chris: Justin & Lightning, zajmujecie 3 pozycje. Heather & Alejandro, wy jesteście 4. Heather: Ale kicha.. Chris: Mogło być gorzej. Heather: Nie! Przegraliśmy z lalusiami! Lightning: Z Lightningiem każdy przegrywa! Chris: Może następnym razem uda wam się zrewanżować, ale teraz zjeżdżajcie! Obydwie drużyny dołączyły za kulisy do blondynek i imprezowiczów. Malmoo, Willa Basshuntera, godz. 20:00 Bylo już ciemno, i z każdą minuta było co raz chłodniej. Zostały już tylko dwie wskazówki, i Owen & Izzy oraz przyjaciółki toczyły wyrównany wyścig na reniferach. Katie: Dalej nasze reniferki, jesteście szybsze, ładniejsze, i... Bardziej pachnące! Sadie: Awww! Wasza kupa tez z pewnością jest bardziej pachnąca. <3 Katie dziwnie spojrzała na Sadie. Nagle wyprzedzili ich Owen i Izzy. Izzy: A nasze renifery są za to smaczniejsze! Muhahaha! Obie drużyny zatrzymały się przed willą, i szybko wzięły wskazówki. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 8 - Miejsce) Katie: Ojejku, przed nami meta! Sadie: Szybko! Sadie zerwała się do biegu. Nagle złapała się za kolano. Katie: Co się stało Sadie? Musimy biec! Sadie: Nie mogę! Kolano mnie boli! :< Katie: Musisz dać rade Sadie! Świat na nas czeka! Sadie: Masz racje! Kulejącą Sadie powoli zmierzała na przód. Poganiana była przez przyjaciółkę. Tymczasem z łatwością wyprzedzili ich Owen & Izzy. Izzy & Owen (Aktualnie 8 - Miejsce) Izzy: Szybciej smalczyku, Izzy nie chce odpaść! Owen: No ale skoro je wyprzedziliśmy, to może zatrzymamy się na żarełko? Owen dostał młotkiem w głowę. Owen: No dobra, zjemy na mecie.. :< Pobiegli. Malmoo Arena, godz. 20:10 Na mecie pojawiła się kolejna drużyna. Loreen: Witajmy w Malmoo, w Szwecji! Mike: Dzięki.. Chris: Zoey & Mike, zajmujecie 5 miejsce w tym etapie! Co tak długo? Zoey i Mike odetchnęli. Mike: Mieliśmy mały problem z dostaniem się na arenę.. Chris: Jak to? Przecież to jedna z najbardziej wyróżniających się budowli w tym mieście! Zoey: Poszliśmy w innym kierunku.. Chris: No trudno, wasza strata. Mozecie iść! Poszli. Kilka minut później przybiegli zmachani Courtney & Duncan, którym udało się uciec przed Evą & Jo. Loreen: Witajmy w Malmoo, w Szwecji! Chris: Courtney & Duncan, zajęliście 6 miejsce.. Eva & Jo, wy jesteście 7. Jo: No i ku*wa zajebiście! Chris: No co jest? W tym etapie wyjątkowo nie potrafiłyście sie dogadać. Eva: To już przeszłość. Od następnego etapu nikt nie będzie w stanie nas zatrzymać. Duncan (sarkastycznie): O tak, już się boje. Jo: Jeszcze zobaczysz, mięczaku! Duncan: Tylko nie mięczaku! Courtney: Spokój! Chris: No właśnie, spadajcie! Obie drużyny poszły. Godz 21:00 Chris oraz Loreen wyczekiwali ostatniej bezpiecznej drużyny. W końcu zza schodów wyłonili się... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Owen: WoooHooo! Udało nam sie! Chris: Owen & Izzy... Zajmujecie 8 miejsce... Owen i Izzy wpadli w euforie. xD Chris: Jednak! Nie posłuchaliście się mnie, w Sztokholmie użyliście wskazówki! Owen: Jak to?! Chris: Ferrari, którym udaliście się do parku, było skradzioną przez Izzy taksówką! Izzy się zarumieniła. Chris: Otrzymujecie wiec teraz godzinę kary, i za godzine zameldujcie się na mecie! Owen: To może skoczymy na kebaba? Owen znowu dostał młotkiem. Izzy: Nie! Czekamy godzinę! Mijały kolejne minuty.. Owen i Izzy obgryzali paznokcie obserwując zegarek w nadziei, ze przyjaciółki się nie pojawią. ... ... ... Niestety, ale po półgodzinie Sadie & Katie już zameldowały się na mecie. Loreen: Witamy w Malmoo, we Szwecji! :) Sadie: Hej. :( Chris: Katie & Sadie.. Udało wam się! Zajęłyście 8 miejsce! Katie & Sadie zaczęły skakać ze szczęścia. Katie: Ale jak to? Przecież Owen i Izzy nas wyprzedzili! Chris: Owen i Izzy dostali kare, za złamanie regulaminu. Mozecie iść odpoczac! Przyjaciółki podskakując udały się za kulisy. Smutni Owen i Izzy wrócili na mete. Chris: Przykro mi, ale jesteście oficjalnie ostatnią drużyną, i... To dla was koniec niesamowitego wyścigu. Izzy: No okej, miło było! Paaa! Izzy rzuciła bombe dymową i zniknęła. Zwierzenia Przegranych '' Koniec Ktora drużyna była najlepsza w tym etapie? Bridgette & Geoff Dakota & Lindsay Justin & Lightning Heather & Alejandro Mike & Zoey Courtney & Duncan Eva & Jo Katie & Sadie Owen & Izzy Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w The Amazing Race